Treatment of bronchopulmonary dysplasia with intravenous dexamethasone often results in improved pulmonary function and a rapid reduction in ventilator support. However, significant adverse effects often accompany its use. Administration of dexamethasone by inhalation may improve pulmonary function while mitigating systemic adverse effects.